The Price of Fame
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: My entry for TK Takaishi's contest. Just how far will Matt go to save TK and what will TK do to save Matt? One greedy agent will find out.


A/N: Okay folks no one panic this is just my entry for TK Takanishi's contest

A/N: Okay folks no one panic this is just my entry for TK Takaishi's contest.I will get back to Power Hungry and Memories Wake; I just needed a little break from them.Raine I have a feeling your going to like this.Ignore any misspellings.Please please be sure to review, since this is for a contest and I want to hear what you think of it and also check out my other entry 'Unlikely Savior'.

Dedication: This is dedicated to my sister and fellow author.Over the past few years our relationship has become nearly unbreakable and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for it.You are my partner in crime and my sympathetic ear when I'm upset.You teach me lessons every day, lessons that I will never forget.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I didn't episode 50 would have never happened.

The Price of Fame-

Matt looked into the roaring crowd before him as he strummed the last cord of the song.The sweet sound from the guitar echoed throughout the hall despite the noise sending the crowd into even more of a frenzy.He bowed one last time ignoring the roses and various articles of clothing as they where tossed onto the stage as he made his exit.Once out of sight of the fans he let the smile fade and the emotional wall to come down.

He had been on the road with is band for six months, six agonizing months away from his friends, dad, mom…TK.Sure he would call them every so often but that was just a drop in the bucket, he longed to give his mom a hug, eat his dad's sad excuse for food, listen to how TK's basketball game went.Now on the eve of his birthday he closed his tired eyes listening to his band mates chatter, each one casting a concerned glance at their bands leader.

"Ishida you okay?" Dave, the drummer, asked.The blonde only nodded and turned to look out the window, showing he wanted to be alone.They rode the rest of the ride in silence and even the walk to their hotel rooms.It then when he was alone and the door was closed he let the tears fall…he hated being alone.

Two rooms down the other three members of his band had gathered with one goal in mind, brining Matt out of his slump.They sat pondering waiting for the light bulb to come in, after five minutes it finally did "TK!" Andrew, the base player, shouted throwing his peanuts into the air out of excitement.Dave and Cole looked at him if he had gone insane causing him to give and sigh before explaining, "His brother, we get his brother here a birthday surprise, it's sure to perk him up".

Cole smiled "Great idea, we can bring the kid out at tomorrows benefit" he said grabbing the phone not realizing the time, but that didn't matter a friend was in need and they were going to help.

Dawn broke as Matt opened his tired eyes as he pulled himself out of bed.He got slowly ready knowing the first thing he had too do was meet with some record producer, he hated them too.The only thing those producers cared about was money and how much you could make them before your fifteen minutes was up.A knock at the door brought him out of his cynical thoughts."Come in" he called pulling on his shoes and looking up to see the smiling faces of his band members.

"Happy Birthday" they cheered giving their friend a hug.The blonde gave them a genuine small, allowing himself out of his hole for a few moments "Thanks guys, but this is going to be some birthday we have to go see Mr. Black about a deal" he finished sarcastically.

Cole shook his head "You are going to see Mr. Black….we have some things to….pick up, that's it, pick up for the concert tonight" he said stumbling over the words getting elbows from Dave and Andrew.Matt cast them an odd look "Don't you want a say in what happens there?".

Dave shook his head "I've heard of this guy, he's a money grubbing, selfish man who takes more than he gives.So we would just say no, and you as our manager is the only one who needs to be there".Andrew jumped in as the slowly made there way out the door "Besides if by some quirk of fate they offer a halfway decent deal, you'll bring it too us".With that the trio was down the hall whispering fiercely to each other as they entered the elevator.

Matt shook his head with a smile "Whatever" he mumbled grabbing his bag and guitar following their path down the hall.

A half an hour later he sat in a large, elegantly designed office high above the city.Pictures of other bands littered the walls, each one having a gold or platinum record next to it.Matt was curious however, he had never heard of any of these bands.He didn't have time to dwell on the thought "Mr. Black will see you now" the assistant and the desk said curtly pointing at the door.

Matt didn't thank him, just walked by his head held high as he pushed the large wooden doors open.This room was much like the one he was just in with the exception of the dark haired man smoking a cigar by the window.His black eyes were transfixed on the city below while his jewelry covered hand motioned to a plush leather chair in front of his desk.

The blonde took a seat without a word, allowing him to make the first move.Matt's instincts began to scream, there was something terrible about this man, making him want to run out the door as fast as his legs would carry him.But his composure held and he waited until Black put out the cigar and addressed him coolly "Yamato Ishida, lead singer and manager of the Teenage Wolves, families divorced you live with father Richard while little Takeru lives with your mother Nancy".

Matt's blue eyes narrowed "Yes, but my family is none of your concern we are here to talk business and business alone".

Black let out a deep laugh that send shivers up Matt's spine "Correct, I just like to know everything I can about my clients, that way if something were to happen…anyway here is the contract I would like you under, it will benefit us both and make us both very rich and famous" as he finished he slid a contract across his large oak desk.

The singer took it without a word reading it silently.With every word his eyes narrowed more for it wasn't a contract, if the signed it they would sign their lives away.All profits would be split 70/30 in Blacks favor, they would perform to anyone who would listen whenever they would listen, a new CD would be put out every six months or the band would be in breech on contract and lose everything.Those stipulations were just the tip of the iceberg no contact with family would be allowed (it was considered a distraction), no contact with friends would be allowed, and finally the contract was good until the death or failing of the bands members.

He was mortified "How can you possibly expect me to sign this, the money is just one of the issues too.My family and friends are my life and I would never do anything that would take me away from them…I need them just as much as they need me" he shot throwing the paper back onto the desk.Black didn't look amused "If you ever want to make it big, that's why".

"Then the answer is still no…and it will remain no" Matt flared "now unless you have something better to offer I have a concert to get ready for" he said standing up walking out the door stopping in his tracks when a chilling voice boomed behind him "Your crossing the wrong man Ishida, sign the paper or you'll regret it".

Matt resumed his path out the door, never slowing, never looking back until he reached the elevator.He turned to see the seething man behind his grand desk his knuckles white with tension.As the silver doors closed he pulled out his cell phone desperate to get a hold of the others, they needed to know about this.

Black watched the doors of the elevators close before taking one of the vases off of his desk and throwing it across the room.This had been the first one to say no, the first and only one to say no.The others had all been willing to make the sacrifices for fame and its glitter, all wanted away from their family, and the 30% was still more money than they could ever dream about. 

"Anton" he yelled causing his assistant to come skittering in like a rat."Bring me Ishida's file" he demanded and the assistant scurried over to the file cabinet pulling out a large manila folder "Would you like the other members?" he asked preparing to grab the other three.

Black shook his head "No, Ishida is the leader the others do what he says regardless".Anton nodded giving his boss the folder awaiting orders.Black pulled out paper after paper, until he reached the photos, throwing the rest away.His eyes looked them over; many included the same group of children, his friends.Yet one of the children appeared to be a mirror image of the singer, so he continued until he found a picture of Matt with his brother.

The moment was frozen in time was a beautiful display of brotherly love.It appeared to have been taken not to long ago while the large group of friends had gathered in a park.The sky was pitch black and littered with stars as the glow from the campfire illuminated their faces.TK lay asleep with his head in his brother's lap, just as he had done when he was eight.Matt smiled at the camera, his eyes aglow with happiness as they gazed upon the sleeping form in his arms.

"That band has potential, potential to bring me a lot of money and I want it" Black sat still looking over the picture.Anton looked confused "Sir, he said no".Dark eyes flashed wickedly "With a little persuasion I think that we can change his mind…he has a concert tonight at the benefit for world peace, a lot of very big people will be there, the perfect place to make a scene.Find this Takeru for me…Ishida and his band will be mine".

"He wanted all of that," Dave asked not really believing what he had just heard for the second time.Cole nodded in agreement "Now who in there in their right mind would sign that contract, I would just as soon sell my soul to Satin".

"Same difference" Matt snorted, "Now don't we have a concert to get ready for?"The three grumbled yes's as they pulled out the equipment "I hate these parties" Andrew complained plugging in the amps and microphones "there always so stuffy".

Dave again grumbled "And the food stinks".The others laughed sharing a knowing look happy to see Matt smiling, knowing what they had in store for later would be even better.

TK sat backstage watching his brother perform for the first time in six months.He had nearly jumped for joy when the other members of the band called him asking him to come as a surprise for Matt.Without hesitation he packed and was on the first plane out and for the past hew hours had been hiding in Cole's room waiting for this moment.

The sweet song filled the room full of Japan's most rich and powerful residents.The elite swayed in each other's arms on the dance floor letting the music take them away, as did TK enjoying the sweet sound of his brother's voice again.As the song came to an end the crowd burst into applause and Matt turned to take a drink and Cole took the mic, surprising the lead singer.

Cole held up one of his hands getting the crowd to quiet down in order for him to speak.Unlike the hormone grazed teens they usually performed for, this crowd fell silent giving them his full attention."Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I trust you are enjoying the show" he paused to allow the wave of applause to pass."As many of you may not know, its our leaders birthday today…" again another wave of applause and the bright blush to rise on Matt's face.

"Now we've been on tour for six months, and in that time we haven't been able to see our families…a price of fame.But tonight we have a little surprise for Matt consider it our gift to you".TK couldn't smile any wider as he walked onto the stage into the blinding spotlights, barely able to make out Matt's form running for him.

Matt hadn't really heard what Cole was babbling about, that is until the mention of family.His blue eyes went quickly to his friend and then to the side of the stage where an all too familiar figure came into the light."Takeru" he breathed letting his heart leap in his chest, he ran forward with tears in his eyes.Every step took an eternity until he finally pulled the thin frame of his brother into his arms.

TK buried his head into his brother's chest shedding tears of his own; he hadn't realized how much he had really missed him.A few in the crowd wiped tears from their eyes while others began to cheer again.Dave took the mic from Cole "I think this would be a good time for us to call it a night, thank you, you've been a great crowd".

Matt led his little brother away from the prying eyes.In the back of the room Black sat at one of the far tables puffing on a cigar thoughtfully with Anton at his side like a faithful dog."I see why you couldn't track down Takeru" he said deep in thought his eyes still on the now empty stage "make the call, I want it done first thing in the morning…give them tonight, for in the morning he will find out what it means to cross me".

The trio that had brought the brothers together sent them away while they cleaned up.Matt guided the younger blonde out the back door, far from the greedy eyes of the press.The two remained silent until they arrived at the hotel, and once there they both broke into tears "I missed you Matt" TK got out between sniffles savoring every second.

Matt wanted to pinch himself to make sure this was true "So did I" he said setting TK down looking at him "Now tell me what I've missed".

TK gave him a bright smile "I have something better, I'll be right back" with that he ran out of the room and down the hall to where he had been hiding all day.When he returned he held a large leather bound book in his hands, with papers threatening to spill onto the floor at any moment "I've been putting this together since you left, so you could see what you missed" he said sitting next to Matt again opening the first page.It and every paper after that was covered with pictures with everything the group had done since he left.

Tai's and Davis's soccer games, Sora's tennis, Izzy on the computer, Joe studying, Cody at Kendo it was all there.More tear shimmered as he turned the pages taking them in regretting that he had missed such big moments in his friend's lives.He saw pictures of his parents holding hands strolling through the park, which caused him too shoot his brother a curious look "They started dating again, they wanted it to be a surprise so act like it when they tell us…I'm not even supposed to know".

"How long?" he asked with the prospects of becoming a real family again crossing his mind."About three months" TK replied his eyes glittering, "they think that they are being sneaky about it, but the go to such public places, it took me a week to find out". 

Matt continued turning the pages "Gabumon?" he questioned looking closely at one of Yolei trying to throttle Davis for what looked like a piece of pizza.Now TK seemed sad "Izzy hasn't been able to open the gate since you left, all we get are emails saying there okay, he thinks its because we're not all together".Matt was puzzled by this "Mimi left and we didn't have a problem".The younger just shrugged "Don't ask me, Izzy's the genius he tried to explain it once but it gave me a headache".

"Now what do we have here" Matt asked mischievously looking at what appeared to be a dance picture.TK was in a black tuxedo while Kari stood content in his arms wearing a beautiful pink dress, creating the picture perfect couple.The bearer of hope was blushing like mad rubbing his hand along his neck "Well you know when I called you about that friend who wanted to ask a girl out…" 

Matt threw a pillow at him laughing "That was you, you little…." TK blocked it laughing "I didn't want to say anything just in case she said no and there was no way I was going to ask Tai, she wanted to surprise you too when you came home".Matt put up his hand "I know act surprised" flipping through more pages regretting when he came to the end.

TK however wasn't done, he pulled out the stack of papers handing them to his brother "I was able to get these before I left, each one is a letter from one of digidestined, even Mimi she emailed it just before I took off…sorry there isn't more".

The elder sat in a stunned silence not believe his brother was apologizing after giving his such a wonderful gift "There is nothing to be sorry about Squirt, you have given me the best present ever" he said pulling him into a fierce hug afraid he would slip away at any moment.

It there they stayed until TK broke the silence "Matt will you do something for me?" he questioned his voice small and quiet bringing back memories of the long nights in the digital world when he would wake up with nightmares."Anything" Matt replied without second thought."Play your harmonica for me".

Matt wanted to cry at that very moment, but he held himself together and pulled out the slim silver instrument from his pocket.As he brought it to his lips he tried to think of what to play for his brother, it had to be special.Then it came to him, the long haunting melody he had played for TK and only for TK after Seadramon attacked.The soft music filled the silence of the night as TK let it wash over him taking him away into the confines of sleep.

The music continued for a good half an hour before Matt lowered the harmonica and looked at his teenage brother snuggled up, asleep in his lap.Matt carefully sat the harmonica before lifting TK into his arms and tucking him into bed as long unspoken words passed through his lip "Big bro you're the best".Matt just sat watching TK sleep memorizing everything, knowing this visit couldn't be long; they were leaving the country in just a few days.

As he pushed a stray strand of golden hair away a new thought made its way into his mind "This isn't worth it…I can still get out" he said to himself.His mind began to whirl with the decision before him.He was so close to becoming the star he wanted, he would have money, fame, people throwing themselves at his feet.Yet all of this would be away from his beloved family and friends.If he let it all go now, not many would notice his disappearance into the sunset, he could go back to a normal life…or normal for his life.

A soft knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and reluctantly away from his brother's side.He looked through the hole not ready to deal with the press only to find his three band mates with large smiles on their faces.Matt smirked quietly opening the door and stepping into the hall as not to disturb the slumbering TK.

Dave nearly jumped out of his shoes in excitement "So did you like your present?" he asked still bouncing up and down, he was obviously proud of what they had pulled off."You have no idea, I don't know how I can ever repay you" Matt said giving them each a hug, a rare show of friendship for him.

"We just wanted to get the old Matt back, we were worried we would loose you" Andrew said leaning against the wall getting worried when he saw the look that came over the blondes blue eyes.

The others picked up on it too and remained silent knowing their leader would speak when he was ready.Matt took a deep breath obviously thinking hard about what he was going to say."Guys, I really don't know how to say this so I'll get straight to the point…I want out".

Cole allowed his jaw to drop as far as it would go and looked like he was about to pass out "Dude have you flipped, we're one step away from everything we've always wanted".

Matt looked at them seriously "I don't know if that's what I want…I mean I know I've only been back with TK for a few hours but I don't want to leave him again.Did you know I missed his first date, my parents getting back together, my friends winning the district championships; I wanted to be there for that.I know how hard we've worked and how close we are, but I can't do it…deep down it's not what I really want".He paused to see the shocked faces once again "I understand if you all hate me now…"

Andrew cut him off before he could go any farther "I know how you feel and too be honest I feel the same way.I want to be home not in some hotel halfway across the world, I was staying because I didn't want to ruin it for everyone else".

Dave jumped in next "Same here, can you believe I miss high school".As he finished all eyes turned to Cole who was biting his lip "Ditto".

Matt wanted to jump and scream, he was free "So this is it as of now the Teenage Wolves are no more?" he asked making sure everyone was aboard.The trio thought it over once more before each nodding "We can call a press conference in the morning, but tonight call your families, let them know where coming home for good this time".

They broke off from there Matt went back dimming the lights in the room debating whether to wake TK to tell him the news, deciding against it when he realized what a long day he'd had."First thing in the morning" he promised sliding under the blankets and closing his eyes feeling free for the first time since his rise to stardom had began so long ago.

TK was the first to wake that morning, smiling as he heard the last notes of the harmonica still echoing in his ears.He then remembered that he would be leaving for home that night, he would have to say goodbye all over again.He fought the tears as he heard his brother begin to stir and the phone ring.Before he could even more Matt had picked it up and groggily said hello.

"Yes Andrew noon is fine" the elder began noticing his brother awake flashing him a smile before turning his attention back to the phone."Yeah call everyone and if I'm not there just start without me, I still need to tell a few people".TK's ears perked his hopes crashing; Matt was going to go farther away again.

"Get ready Squirt we're going out to breakfast, I have something to tell you" Matt said happily pulling himself out of bed.TK put on a smile knowing his brother's happiness what was really important, even if it took him away.So he quickly got ready leaving his hat off for once and placing his backpack on bracing himself for the worst.

Matt grabbed his wallet and digivice, keeping it out of habit more than anything before heading out the door.The hall of the hotel was nearly empty, odd for the time of morning it was.Yet the two thought nothing of it as the boarded the elevator with two businessmen bound for the lobby.As the silver doors closed the hair on the back of Matt's neck rose on end.

He shot a look out of the corner of his eyes to see that TK and tensed up his eyes full of fear, it was then he found out why.The cool metal barrel of a gun was pressed against his back, and before the elder could move found himself in the same situation.A cool voice broke the tense silence "Not a word, we are going to walk outside to the black limo get in and nothing will happen…understand".

TK looked to his brother for guidance as Matt nodded his head careful not to make any sudden movements.The floors passed as the pleasant music filled their ears, more passenger boarded yet none of them picked up on what was going on.The singer could care less what they did to him, it was TK he was worried about and his desire to protect his brother took over.

They came to the lobby with a pleasant ding from the chime and the doors opening to the busy lobby.The well-dressed men pushed the guns into their backs forcing them forward to the jet-black limo awaiting them.Matt prayed that someone would catch a glimpse of the guns, ask for an autograph, tackle him for a lock of hair…anything to stop them even for a few precious seconds.

No fans came and no glace was caught as the brothers were forced into the car.Once seated Matt placed a protective arm around TK as his blue eyes searched the surroundings.Cigar smoke filled the compartment as the source sat on the largest of the leather seats looking possessively at them through dark eyes.The armed men guarded the doors giving him nods before taking their sentry positions.

"Black" Matt growled shooting him a look that would have melted ice.The man laughed taking another puff of the cigar before speaking "Yes, I told you that crossing me was wrong…now we're going on a little trip to discus the contract I want you under".Matt wanted to respond but TK's coughing stopped him, the younger wasn't used to being exposed to the smoke and its presence burned his tender lungs.

Matt grew concerned as the coughing fit continued and the younger brother's eyes began to water."Open a window" Matt demanded rubbing his back trying to soothe his brother's pain.Black chuckled at the situations before cracking the window a few centimeters "Sit back we have a long trip ahead of us" he said sitting back as he poured himself a drink.

A few silent hours later the oversized car pulled into the driveway of an extravagant mansion.It was white as snow trimmed in deep back and surrounded by thousands of delicately manicured bushes and flowers.Matt studied the area intently looking for anything that would help them get out alive.So far he knew that they were not too far from Odiaba, which meant that help wasn't too far either.

"Here we are" Black said cheerily as his door was opened for him and his hired goons pulled out their guns once more.TK tried to pull back as the thug grabbed his arm pulling him away from Matt's protective grasp."Matt" he cried reaching back seeking his brother's hand.Matt tried to grab it only to be pulled in the opposite direction with a strangled cry "Takeru".

Black just opened the door watching the heart-wrenching scene with a smile on his face.He moved aside to allowed them to take the struggling TK by, blocking the path as Matt approached."Where are you taking him?" the singer screamed nearly in hysterics."Ahead" he replied casually "now if you'll be so kind as too follow me".

Matt knew he didn't have a choice as he pulled his arm out of the goons grasp following Black through the maze of a house.Inside the house was just as lavish as the out, looking in many cases more like a museum than a home.As they walked Black continued to speak "Now if you had just signed the contract your brother wouldn't have had to have been brought into this little ordeal…yet here we are" he paused as they arrived in the study.

"No" Matt breathed as they cleared the threshold to see he beloved brother tied to a chair fear filling his blue eyes.Black sat him down in a chair a few feet away before pulling out the rejected contract lying in before the singer once more.Matt knew what he wanted and what the consequences where without being told "Sorry to tell you but I couldn't sign this even if I wanted too…as of last night the Teenage Wolves were no more, we broke up".

Black didn't look amused "Your lying" he accused snapping his fingers causing the goons to advance toward TK like trained dogs.Matt went into a panic catching a glimpse at the clock, it was noon "If you don't believe me turn on the TV and you'll see the press conference."Fingers snapped again and the thugs halted cracking their knuckles.

He turned on the TV, greeted by the entertainment reporter live in front of their hotel.While she rambled Matt stole a glance at TK who looked at him with a mixture of happiness and surprise "Is it true" he mouthed getting a nod in response as the reporter fell silent and Dave took the stage.Black narrowed his eyes in anger as the first words out of his mouth caused his anger to shoot through the roof "Ladies and Gentlemen of the press we thank you for coming and we won't waste your time.As of midnight last night the Teenage Wolves were dissolved and are now no more, we discovered that there and things far more important than fame and fortune…"

The TV exploded in a shower of sparks as Black threw his brandy bottle into it, lucky he didn't start a fire.His anger was evident causing his hired muscle to shudder in their shoes."Fine" he muttered eyes ablaze "if that's how you want to play…you are going to be mine…as a solo artist".As he spoke he moved from behind the desk until he was right in front of Matt "Now we'll just amend that contract and you'll sign it".

Matt narrowed his eyes in defiance "No, besides it would look pretty bad if I came out of retirement just hours after the announcement, people might wonder" he threatened.Black lost it slapping the blonde hard across the face enjoying his little brother's cries.Matt however wasn't fazed, he just turned his head back eyes still defiant despite the trickle of blood from a cut caused by one of the rings.

He quickly delivered another punch to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him forcing Matt to bend forward.As he did he whispered in the singers ear "When I'm through with you little Takeru over there is next…and trust me it will be far worse them what I'm going to do to you".Matt tried to gasp out a reply but another punch stopped him.

Tears poured down TK's face as the attack on his brother continued.He had no idea what was in that contract but knew that Matt didn't want to sign it so the nutcase had brought him in as a bargaining chip.His brother finally cried out in pain causing TK to cry too "Stop it…take me instead".

Black stopped turning his fury filled eyes to the younger "And why would I do that, you don't sing you are here as a little incentive for Yamato to see it my way so be quiet and wait your turn".

TK didn't back down fighting the ropes that bound his arms "I write" he cried as Black raised his hands only stopping inches from Matt's semi conscious body.Seeing this as a green light TK continued "I'm good too, let me show you my work…its in my backpack just stop hurting Matt".The crazed man thought for a few seconds before motioning for him to be set free.

As the ropes fell TK rubbed his sore wrists before picking up his backpack.He undid the flap pulling out the notebooks that contained his stories and poetry, yet under the notebooks well hidden was a sleek small computer, which was quickly pocketed by the blonde.He handed his life's work over to his captor who had resumed his seat behind his desk and made a b line for his brother.

One of the goons growled and made a move to stop him only to get sent back by Black "They won't go anywhere so be quiet and let me read".

TK made it to Matt's side praying that not too much damage had been done.The elder groaned weakly as TK rolled him on his back placing his head in his lap "Its okay now Matt, he won't hurt you anymore" TK soothed wiping the blood away with his sleeve."I didn't know you wrote," he said weakly looking at TK through a swollen eye.

"Girls like two things singers and poets and you were the one who got the voice," TK said with a small smile casting a quick glance to make sure Black was reading and not paying attention.Sure he was safe he pulled out his small computer and quickly sent a message praying for a quick response

_Anyone,_

_ _

_We (Matt and I) are being held captive on the outskirts of town; nuts name is Black (an agent).Matt hurt.Please hurry, I have my digivice…_

_ _

_TK_

_ _

He quickly punched the send button not wanting to risk getting caught turning his full attention to his wounded brother.He continued to use his shirt as a rag until one of the thugs gave him some water and bandages worry written on his face.TK gave him a grateful smile first forcing some water down his brother's throat before tending to the rest of his wounds his thoughts on his friends and the hope they could do something in time.

Izzy's fingers flew across the keyboard at a dizzying pace while Ken tracked his movements on the laptop.The boys had been working constantly trying to find a way back to their friends in the digiworld; worried a new evil would manifest itself while they were away.They were so wrapped up in their work that they failed to notice their e-mail terminals beeping with new mail.

They did however notice when the door to Izzy's room flew open and a panicked Kari ran in.Her face was red and stained with tears as her chest heaved for air. She had come here, Izzy's house being closest to her own."Don't you ever check your mail?" she demanded throwing hers on the table for them both to see clearly.

Ken read the note twice through before responding "I know him…I have a meeting with him next week" he said his voice full of dread.Izzy's dark eyes were narrowed "Why them?" he asked.

Kari was sick of the two wasting time "Who cares, we need to get them out now" she said looking at them with expectant eyes for a few seconds before snapping again "Well you the genius's so make up and plan and make it snappy".

The two boys didn't dare argue knowing Kari would go in herself if they didn't hurry.Ken eyes brightened "What if I push up my meeting with him, I mean guys like him fall all over themselves to get me to sign with them".

Izzy looked concerned "You can't just walk in there, this guys has obviously lost it and may hurt Matt and TK if he senses anything".Ken shook his head "I'm Ken Ichijochi I can do whatever I want" Ken said with a smile in a snotty tone, the same tone he used as the digimon emperor.

"Do we call the others?" Kari asked once again picking up her e-mail device.

Ken shook his head packing up the laptop "We don't have time for that…we'll follow their signals on the digivices and while I go in and keep Black busy you get them out.Once I see your signals are away I'll storm out of there in a temper tantrum and never have to worry about the guy again".Izzy pondered for a moments being the elder and the one responsible for Ken and Kari's safety.He knew very well what would happen to him if anything happened to Kari…Tai would rip his head off, TK (once safe) would beat him to a pulp, while Davis would finish off what was left and all that was before Gatomon got a hold of him.

_ _

"Okay let's get going, I'll drive but at the first sign of trouble get out," he ordered grabbing his keys.Ken and Kari both nodded running behind them out the door.

Hours had passed and Black still sat reading through the notebooks ignoring the suffering brother's all together.Matt continued to drift in and out of consciousness despite TK's tender care.It was as if the roles were reversed, now TK was the one nursing and protecting his brother back to health.They sat in silence with the goons bringing in food and water every hour or so.

Black looked up as he finally finished, a look on disappointment in his eyes "How does it end?" he asked causing the pair to jump at the shattered silence.TK looked away from his brother to address his captor "What?".

Anger flashed in his dark eyes "The story how does it end, does the clown thing get the children or what?" he demanded standing up in a threatening manner moving to the huddled blond.TK moved to block his brother ready to take any onslaught the man had planned for them "I take it that mean you accept my offer…you let Matt go and I will sign your contract and finish the novel for you".

"No little one it means not only do you finish the novel but you come with me to America to sell it.I won't lie to you this is good and it will make a wonderful movie, don't you agree?" Black stated looking straight into TK's eyes his own dark ones bearing down on the now frightened boy.Black could smell his fear now and pounced "Tell me Takeru how much is your brother worth too you?"

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing, his brother was being told to give up his life's work and move to another country…all to save him "No" Matt croaked getting his brother to turn around, seeing his tear stained face for the first time.Matt's heart wanted to shatter, so many times had TK been used as the bait and now the roles were reversed and for the first time he knew how helpless his brother must have felt.

"Don't do it" Matt begged pulling himself up ignoring the pain that ripped through his body "I'll sign with you, I'll tour the world whatever you want".

Black began to clap enjoying every word he was hearing come from the brothers.He never dreamed that they would do so much to save each other, each one willing to sacrifice their lives to save the other."So who will it…" the agent was stopped when the door to his study flew open and Anton scurried in.The assistant fell to his knees before his boss as if begging for forgiveness in advance.

"Explain yourself" Black ordered firmly not taking his eyes off the blondes.Anton didn't get up quivering on the ground "Sir I know you are busy but Ken Ichijochi is at the door and wants to push your meeting up…he won't take no for an answer either".

Black smiled with glee, could this day get any better "Stay outside the door, no one goes in or out without my permission" he ordered the goons heading out the door "Come Anton we mustn't keep the little genus waiting" he said happily heading out the door turning to address Matt and TK on his way out "I'll let you two talk about it, who goes and who becomes mine…".With that he shut the door his laughing echoing down the hall.

As the door latched shut the pair was left alone for the first time.Matt forced himself to TK's side enveloping his trembling form."What do we do Matt?" he questioned "I don't want him to take you away not when your so close to coming home…he wants to take your life away".

Matt didn't let go "He wants to take you away and I can't permit that…I'm your brother and I'll never let anything happen too you my fate doesn't matter".TK shook his head still in the hug refusing to let go "It matters to me".The elder sighed rocking his brother "I saw you email the others, they'll come through for us we just have to wait Ken here is no accident" as if on cue a crash from outside the door sent hope running through their veins.

Izzy peered down the hall seeing the two huge men guarding the room where TK's signal was coming from.The red head knew that they couldn't take them out by brute force, but out smarting was another story.His dark eyes searched the immediate area for anything that would be of use; his eyes fell on a very expensive looking vase.He smirked carefully picking it up looking over the priceless object before hurling it down the hall, opposite of their location. 

It shattered upon impact the sound echoing off of the marble floors and cathedral ceilings, giving a bearer of knowledge a little satisfaction.The two thugs heard it immediately pulling out their guns running past Izzy and Kari and down the hall to investigate the noise.Izzy wasted not time grabbing the girls hand nearly pulling her down the hall to the large wooden French doors leading to their friends prison.

He threw open the door knowing time was of the essence for they had no idea how long Ken could keep Black occupied.As he cleared the threshold a blonde blur tackled him to the floor pinning his arms behind his back affectively keeping him from moving."Izzy?" a confused voice asked once realizing whom he was on top of.Izzy knew the voice all to well and couldn't help but smile "Yeah TK thinking of going for the football team are you".

TK quickly got up helping Izzy up only to be knocked to the ground by the excited Kari.She hugged him fiercely while scolding him all the while "Don't you ever scare me like that again" she ordered finally helping him up allowing him to breath again."Where's Matt?" she asked realizing the singer wasn't there.

"Here" he croaked pulling himself from behind the desk.Both members of the rescue party gasped in surprise.Once of Matt's bright blue eyes was swollen shut and now shining a deep shade of purple, his face was covered with cuts while the rest of his body sported bruises of all shapes and sizes.TK turned his attention from his friends and returned to his brother's side putting a supporting arm around his waist helping him to stand.Urgency shown in both their eyes as they made their way to the door "We need to get out of here" Matt said weakly "when Black gets back…"

Izzy merely nodded pulling out his cell phone, now that Matt and TK were safe the police could be called.Kari took the lead through the maze careful to avoid the guard who were still puzzling over the broken vase."The best money has to offer" TK whispered with a laugh into his brothers ear.As they cleared the hall leading out from the study they could hear Blacks patent leather shoes echoing off of the floor.

"Imagine the nerve" he fumed loudly "first he turns me down and them throws a pitcher of water one me…make a note once we kill Ishida and take the kid to pay a visit to our little genius".Anton merely scrawled into his notebook as they entered the now empty room.It took exactly 1.2 seconds for Black to realize what had happened.His dark mind flashed back to the pictures of Matt and his friends he had looked at just yesterday, Ken was in some of those pictures.

"Search the house bring them all to me!" he bellowed bringing the thugs away from their little mystery.

As the four digidestined heard the bellows of the crazed agent they picked up the pace, only a few halls remained and then they would be in the clear.As the front door came into view the whine of sirens filled their ears.Izzy had just grabbed a hold of the doorknob a chilling voice stopped them dead "Don't move".The four froze slowly turning to meet Black, Anton, the thugs, and four guns.

Matt forced himself in front of TK while TK pulled Kari behind him.Izzy moved up standing by his friend offering physical and emotional support.Black took measured steps forward his dark eyes moving from person to person, sizing them up like a lion about to pounce."I don't know why I didn't see it before, all my research and I didn't see it.Yet finally after reading Takeru's story and meeting Mr. Ichijochi the pieces finally fell into place…you are the digidestined.The chosen children who saved our world and the mythical digital world hundreds of times and have the potential to earn me millions of dollars".

The sounds of the sirens grew louder and the lights began to flash through the windows."Never" Matt snarled "You have lost the police are at your door and you've run out of people to threaten us with". 

"I have guns and will shoot you if necessary" Black shot back this time getting a response from Izzy "You said yourself we have the potential to make you a lot of money and the digidestined come as a package deal, all for one and one for all".The agent smirked and snapped his fingers and just as before his private army advanced.

"You heard what Izzy said all for one and for all" Ken shouted using an ornamental sword to send the crystal chandelier to come crashing to the ground and the men to jump in every direction.From there on out all chaos ensued.As the goons pulled themselves away from the shards the digidestined made a break for it.Kari threw the door open and TK pushed her through to the waiting arms of the Odiaba police department.

Izzy was next as the bearer of Hope grabbed a hold of his shirt throwing him out the door.Ken ran past next leaving the brothers as the last out, it was then a shot echoed through the noise and everything fell into slow motion.Matt looked to see Black holding the smoking gun and the bullet cutting through the air on its deadly path.His thoughts turned to TK think he was the target and prepared to move and save him…but the bullet wasn't meant for TK it was meant for him.

TK heard the gunshot and his instincts screamed to get too Matt.So he followed them blindly throwing his thin frame in front of the speeding piece of metal and instantly feeling a searing pain rip through his body.TK fell on top of his brother and the cops streamed in hitting Black in the arm with their own bullets and covering the goons, yet the damage had been done.

Matt could only watch in horror and his beloved brother took the bullet for him, feeling a part of his soul scream in agony.He carefully rolled TK onto his back seeing the red spot rapidly growing on his shirt."Takeru come on talk to me" he pleaded brushing the hair away from his eyes so he could look into them."It hurts," he whimpered.Matt began to cry "I know squirt, just hold on help is coming".

"But I want to sleep" TK said his voice dreary and his eyes full of tears."No" Matt said "Don't leave me, don't forget people need you; mom, dad, Kari, me…I nearly lost myself when I was away from you…please don't leave me I love you".

TK's eyes were slowly closing as it became too much for him to stay awake "I love you Matt" he whispered as his bright blue eyes closed.Matt screamed a scream that could only come from someone in complete agony as the paramedics finally arrived at his side one pulling the hysterical blonde away.As he felt arms pulling him away and Matt began to fight, kick, and bite, anything to get back to his brothers side.Ken made his way through the fray putting a comforting but firm hand on Matt's shoulder pulling him away.

A week later Matt stood with vacant eyes looking upon the still form of his beloved brother.Since that fateful day thousands of questions and thoughts ran through his head 'Why wasn't it me?', 'Why did he save me?'…His trembling hand moved forward clasping his brothers hand tightly as he spoke out loud "Takeru shouldn't have done it, I'm supposed to protect you, the world can live without me, it can't live without you for you are its hope".Tears once again began to fall and he laid his head on TK's chest sobbing into it.

He his sobs caused his body to shake so much until a hand fell upon his back with a weak pat followed by an equally weak voice "I need you, always have always will".Matt sucked in a gasp of air slowly looking up for confirmation of what he had just heard.TK's eyes were opened and laced with pain yet full of love.Matt's arms flew around him forgetting about the tubes, wires, and machines the boy was hooked too, all that mattered was holding tight.

Despite his condition TK hugged back, holding tight to his lifeline…his reason for hanging on.When Matt pulled away he looked again into his brothers "Now promise me you'll never ever do that to me again" he said firmly getting a smile from his little brother "You were the one who kept me here I couldn't go to the light knowing that you had just come back, so as long as you don't leave me I'll never leave you…"

From that moment on the strong bond between the brothers became unbreakable and no force good or evil could break it, a bond that would one day save the world as well as themselves.

The End

A/N: Okay there it is, my second entry for the contest.Pretty please with sugar on top review and let me know what you think.I personally am very proud of it and I want all readers to know that friends, jobs, and school all come and go but one thing remains constant and that is family.Hang on to them tight and never let go.


End file.
